


A forgotten relic of a new age

by PrincessOrange



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ainz is paranoid, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, but not as paranoid as Demiurge, other players - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOrange/pseuds/PrincessOrange
Summary: Ainz has just defeated the Re-Estize Kingdom and revealed to the New World the power and might of Nazarick when a bone-chilling discovery is made.A ruined guild base has been discovered, and Ainz recognizes it. Faced with the evidence that he is not the first Player to be transported to the New World, instead of relieved, Ainz is nervous.Something tore that base to shreds. Ainz needs to find out what before it comes for Nazarick.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. The Impenitrable Fortess is in Ruins

When Ainz had heard the report from the scouts he hadn’t believed it, but now that he was there, he couldn’t deny his own eye sockets. It had been month’s since he and Nazarick had been transported out of YGGDRASIL, and this was the first time he had seen anything familiar outside of Nazarick.

He had seen the base of Revolved only two times when he was in YGGDRASIL.

The first time had been a mistake. He and another player from Revolved had opened [Gate]s at the same and accidentally walked through the wrong one. The Revolved player was met with an unpleasant surprise, as had he.

The second had been a response to an invitation, and he had actually been allowed to see the lobby of the base. Several of the higher-ranking guild members – Generals, he recalled – had made strange attempts to recruit him until the Guild Master, PR0PH37 had scolded them and pulled him away. It turns out the Revolved player had explained what had happened and reason Momonga had been called over was so PR0PH37 could formally apologize on her guild’s behalf.

PR0PH37 had been a shrewd leader. Momonga had seen Revolved in action, had seen how PR0PH37 micromanaged every aspect of the battle like the conductor of a well-practised orchestra. The Taskmaster, she was often called. While she was on the field, her guild’s every objective was completed without fail.

Momonga had always seen a kindred spirit in PR0PH37, as they were both Guild Masters _extremely_ dedicated to their guild. Which is why it was so confusing to Momonga when PR0PH37 had vanished from the game.

Ainz was no longer confused about PR0PH37’s disappearance. Instead, a deep feeling of dread was consuming his insides. Ainz remembered being able to see his avatar’s reflection on the metal walls of Revolved’s lobby the last time he was here, but now they were rusted.

PR0PH37 hadn’t disappeared. She, like Ainz, had been transported here. PR0PH37 had been transported here a long, long time ago, and something terrible had happened. PR0PH37 had been smart, smarter than Ainz had been, and she had met her match. 

Ainz was filled with a sense of urgency. He needed to know what had happened here. Whoever or whatever had been able to defeat PR0PH37 inside her own impenetrable fortress was a threat to Nazarick on a level that Ainz had never seen in the New World. He needed to find out what it was and be prepared.

Ainz sent [Messages] to Shalltear, Demiurge and Mare. Shalltear was told to increase the level of security while Demiurge and Mare were to come to Ainz. Even dormant or in ruins, walking through a guild base uninvited was a dangerous practice, it was best to have support. In the base that was at least partially created by the illusionist Copic Cat, support with the ability to use [True Sight], was best. 

* * *

When Demiurge and Mare arrived, they made their customary bows.

“Ainz-sama, you called for us?” Demiurge said in greeting, mouth in a slight smirk as if amused in some sort of inside joke between the two of them that of course, only Demiurge knew.

“Have you heard of the guild known as Revolved?” Ainz asked, ignoring the unsettling nerves he always felt around Demiurge. The demon was incredibly intelligent, and Ainz swore it would be his downfall one day. 

Demiurge’s eyes twinkled as his smirk widened.

“Yes, my lord. Revolved was a rather large guild that held comparable strength to Ainz Ooal Gown before its sudden demise as its guild members abandoned it like chickens in a henhouse when faced with a fox.” Ainz realized with a slight sigh that the emotion in Demiurge’s eyes was cruel. If Demiurge looked down on Revolved he might not be cautious enough when the delved deeper into the base, Ainz needed to correct that.

“Revolved used a ranked system that allowed for many members of different levels of skills. While yes, the lower-ranked members were laughable, the higher ranks were less so. The highest ranks consisted of eight generals that each had the power to rival one of the forty-one.” Mare, who seemingly hadn’t heard much of Revolved, flinched at the suggestion that an outsider could be a threat to a Supreme Being. “These eight generals would routinely and regularly vote in one of themselves to be the guild master.”

This made Demiurge even more amused.

“Democracy.” The word left his mouth like it was some kind of joke, and Ainz realized that Demiurge must have heard the mocking comments that his guild members had made when they had heard of the practice.

“Huh?” Mare asked, glancing up at Demiurge with a confused look in his wide eyes.

“Ainz-sama, if I may?” Demiurge asked, and Ainz nodded in permission. “The reason why the notion of Democracy is so amusing, _especially in Revolved’s case_ , is that it was a waste of time. PR0PH37 was voted in every time until…” Demiurge suddenly stopped as his eyes widened in realization. 

“Until she disappeared, yes.” Ainz finished Demiurge’s sentence. “PR0PH37 was extremely intelligent, it was her ability to micromanage that allowed the guild to manage hundreds of members, and when she vanished, the guild crumbled under the pressure without her. I respected her skill in strategy and territory control greatly, and I met her once face to face in this very room.”

Ainz hadn’t said it outright, but Demiurge understood the message. His smirk dropped into a thoughtful frown.

“I see, then it seems that the transportation of Nazarick wasn’t the first occurrence of such an event. We cannot be sure who else has come to this world, nor if we will be the last. Nazarick will need to prepare for what might happen if another guild were to suddenly appear.”

Ainz hadn’t considered that. Well, he had a little, but not in the same way. He had concidered other players, and in hope, other guild members, but he hadn’t thought of what to do if an enemy guildhall were to appear. 

“Indeed, but we must also find out what happened here.” Ainz glanced at the scratch marks on the gate of the lobby. “Whatever could defeat PR0PH37 in her own domain might still be around and a possible threat to Nazarick. We will need to comb through this entire base for clues, but just because this place is in ruins doesn’t mean the countless traps that were in place aren’t still active. We will need to be careful.”

“M-my l-lord,” Mare said, “i-is it po-possible that P-PR0PH37 m-merely abandoned the base?”

Ainz sent another glance at the scratch marks on the door.

“That would be ideal, however, it is unlikely. PR0PH37 treated this place like her masterpiece, I doubt she would willingly allow it to such a decrepit condition.”

Mare nodded solemnly. 

“Then let us waste no further time. One of the main architects of the base was the illusionist known as Copic Cat, be sure to use [True Sight] at all times to avoid an incident.”

* * *

It was not much later, that Ainz realized that such a suggestion had been hopeful thinking. That he hadn’t wanted to consider the possibility that an unknown force would be skillful enough to dismantle every trap in a base so filled with traps that it had been nicknamed the Tower of Mindfuckery. 

The tower was _supposed_ to be eight floors with each level’s centre being a security room designed by one of the eight generals, with each floor’s outer rooms being increasingly important or valuable. 

The first two floors had been torn apart to the point that Ainz couldn’t even figure out who they had belonged to or what used to be in them. There were bloodstains on the floor, but sickeningly, no signs of corpses that he might be able to resurrect in search of answers.

The insane level of carnage and destruction had died down by the third floor, but it was still hard to figure out it’s exact purpose. Demiurge had guessed from a fallen pillar that the room was Classically Greek themed, and Ainz guessed it might have been Toka’s – no, his name had been Towa – floor. The outer rooms were clearly mercenary NPC barracks, but there were still no signs of corpses anywhere. 

The fourth floor was clearly gun themed. Ainz couldn’t recall who that general had been. Ainz found it interesting that no attempts to steal the damaged gun turrets or ammunition had been made. The outer rooms had been filled with ammunition and low tier weaponry as well. It was concerning to Ainz that all the traps had been meticulously dismantled, but there had been no signs of looting.

Demiurge had suggested the possibility that the raid had been to prove a point. Mare had, terrifyingly, pointed out that the raider or raiders simply might have _just not needed anything_.

The fifth floor had been tech-based, so Ainz had initially thought that it might have been PR0PH37’s floor before Demiurge suggested a general named Titanium Man after pointing out some Gundam parts, also untouched. Ainz at first couldn’t recall the man until he remembered a figure in the lobby that had been so still and silent that he had assumed that it was a statue. Then he felt embarrassed. And didn’t say anything.

The sixth floor was _dark_. Perhaps the only defense that hadn’t been dismantled. If Ainz didn’t have [Darkvision] he wouldn’t be able to see at all, and even with it the room was… confusing. There were now-torn black curtains that lined the walls and littered the floors. After a few moments of pondering, Ainz realized this room was originally designed to separate and allow for easy ambushes. The outer rooms of this floor held crafting equipment and all kinds of tools. Again, untouched. Again, clearly not the objective.

And still, not a single corpse left behind. 

Ainz took a single moment to ponder what that meant. There had clearly been a struggle here, the sheer damage made that obvious. The only reason there would be no corpses was if the raiders had… taken them with them. But… how many NPC’s had this base had? Considering the numbers that Nazarick had, even if this base had only a tenth of that, it would be hard for Ainz to imagine how much effort the removal of the corpses must have taken. Unless… 

Nevermind. It was odd, considering the atrocities that even Ainz himself had committed up until this point, but such a thought just felt forbidden, so Ainz rejected it entirely.

One look at the seventh floor was all it took for Ainz to figure out who it used to belong to. That yellow, that pink, scattered everywhere without rhyme nor reason. This floor was Copic Cat’s alright. And it was designed to give everyone who entered it a headache. This room like the others had been stripped bare of traps and illusions, but unlike the others, the absence of them was more noticeable. Gaps in the floor, hanging chains with dislocated wrecking balls. Ainz felt a gentle uneasiness, almost like sympathy for a floor robbed of its own soul. For a moment, he pictured any of the floors of Nazarick being altered like this and felt a rage so powerful that his racial trait activated. 

This floor’s outer rooms were the treasury, and they were full.

Ainz Ooal Gown had raided countless bases before. Burned them to the ground and looted every treasure. That felt more respectful than this. Looting was just business. Demiurge had been right. This had been done to demoralize. To mock the defences that PR0PH37 had taken pride in. 

The eighth floor was the least damaged. In fact, most of the decorations had been left intact. The centrepiece was a science-fiction chair surrounded by holographic monitors. PR0PH37’s room. Still no corpses, PR0PH37 or NPC. 

Ainz felt disheartened. 

This was the entire base searched now, and barely a single clue of what had happened discovered. What was there to do next?

“Ainz-sama!” Demiurge said suddenly, surprising Ainz and drawing his gaze. “I believe Mare has discovered a secret room.”

Demiurge gestured to the floorspace behind the chair. 

But they had discovered ‘Secret Rooms’ on the other floors as well, where there had been signs that the mechanisms controlling the entrances had been broken like all the other traps and illusions. This secret room was still intact. 

It was possible, that it hadn’t been discovered by the raiding force!

Ainz approached the back of the chair as Demiurge pondered at it, before shifting a panel with a smirk, and the floor opened up to reveal a small storage space in the floor.

Inside was a small sphere. 

Ainz made a quick check for traps of illusions, before reaching out towards it with a skeletal finger, and giving it a poke.

The sphere lit up, lifting itself from the floor. Then a holographical form resembling a child’s doll surrounded it. The doll’s holographical eyes blinked.

“Greetings. I am Pockit, PR0PH37’s personal assistant. I do not recognize you in my files, can you please state your name and guild.”


	2. Peeking at a lady's diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainz and Demiurge watch the first couple entries of PR0PH37's diary.

The question surprised Ainz, and he had to hold himself from replying. Pockit had asked for his name and guild, which meant that it might recognize his name from YGGDRASIL. He considered for a moment what might happen if he told the truth. Ainz Ooal Gown had a reputation of an ‘evil’ guild which would make most guilds wary, but Revolved had always been steadfastly neutral. 

Ainz decided to tell the truth. 

“I was called Momonga, from Ainz Ooal Gown.”

“Name recognized! How… How strange. I do not recall my permissions being changed, but they have been changed.” Pockit’s head tilted.

“Changed?” Ainz murmured the word.

“Correct. All Guild masters of non-hostile guilds have been given full access to all files. It appears I am missing some memory files. My system has it recorded that I shut down 248 years ago, but my last memory file was stamped 251 years ago. In addition, I have files saved from the forgotten three years. How strange, how strange.” Pockit explained, absolutely distraught.

“Is… that a problem?” Ainz asked, feeling awkward. Like he shouldn’t be here to see this.

“Huh? Oh no! This does not affect you. The only person that can change my permission settings is Guild Master PR0PH37, so I am confident that I can share my files with you without disciplinary action.”

“And… what are the files, exactly?”

“I am PR0PH37’s personal assistant. My files contain the guild registry, itinerary reports, as well as PR0PH37’s official log and personal diaries.”

Ainz felt a jolt of hope at the mention of logs and diaries. PR0PH37 was famous for being meticulous when it came to details, if they were going to find clues anywhere, it would be from those.

“Could you summarize the logs and diary entries from the missing three years?”

“I am afraid my memory files of those three years are missing, and as such I do not recall recording them. Would you like to watch all 952 entries instead?”

Demiurge scoffed, “Surely you could save Ainz-sama's valuable time by watching them yourself and then summarize them?”

Pockit shook her head, “Incorrect. Momonga has access to the logs and diary entries. I do not.”

Ainz sighed, feeling the beginnings of a headache. 

“I will watch the entries back in Nazarick. We are done here for the day.”

“W-wait!” Pockit said startled, “I-I-I can’t just leave! What-what if PR0PH37 returns and I’m not here. She would be so disappointed… so disappointed.”

“I am afraid PR0PH37 is unlikely to return. The tower is in ruins.” Ainz said with remorse, knowing that if Pockit was anything like the NPCs of Nazarick, he had just kicked a puppy.

“Wha- WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

There it goes.

* * *

Ainz felt less remorse ordering Mare to organize the looting of Revolved’s treasury. Nazarick could use the supplies and there was no one left to miss it.

He had taken Pockit to his office, Demiurge following him like a puppy. He might need the demon’s opinion on the official logs. Now given more time to think, he realized the logs might also double as a good guide on how to manage Nazarick more efficiently in the New World. PR0PH37 had been clever about those kinds of things, surely he could learn a trick or two from her.

The tricky part would be calming Pockit down. Pockit responded to commands well even in its distressed state. But Ainz felt uncomfortable asking it to show the logs while it was still wailing.

Demiurge had no such reservations.

“Can you quit wasting Ainz-sama’s time and show us the logs already!”

Pockit flinched.

“Ah, yes, em, right away.” The hologram of Pockit dissipated away to show the sphere core again. A light flickered before a larger projection appeared. 

PR0PH37. Ainz recognized the electric-blue skin of the extra-terrestrial race right away. PR0PH37 wore a purple and green bodysuit, and even in the recording, she was surrounded by holographic screens.

_ “Official Log. Day one post transference,” _ She said briefly glancing towards Ainz before back at one of her larger screens. Always so busy. Ainz could relate.  _ “The base, all the NPCs, the mercenaries and myself have all been transferred to an unknown environment. The surrounding area is nothing but swampland for at least ten kilometres in all directions.  _

_ “All menu functions, with the exception of those granted by my racial and class skills,” _ PR0PH37 gestured toward her screens unconsciously,  _ “have ceased to function, and I have been unable to return to IRL. I have been forced to accept the possibility that the base and I will be cut off from YGGDRASIL indefinitely.” _

Ainz noted that so far PR0PH37’s thought processes had been the same as his on his first day in YGGDRASIL.

_ “As such, I have had to completely restructure the flow of supplies completely.” _ And already Ainz was beginning to feel a little insecure.  _ “There are currently 128’876 common data crystals and 954’345’002 gold coins in the treasury. With the commercial NPCs, the base earns a 17 percent interest from the data crystals and a 14 percent interest on the gold per month. This sets a new monthly budget of 21’909 data crystals and 133’608’300 gold.” _

That was… math. Math that Ainz could understand. He had been a salaryman before, he had to budget like this before. It was just... he hadn’t thought of applying those same skills with Nazarick. 

_ “As there are no longer any guild members except me, I have temporarily shut down all the leisure facilities and cut power to all the guild quarters save my own. I have also temporarily reduced the mercenary hire rate by 23%. And,” _ PR0PH37 lifted a hand away from one of her panels to massage her temple, brushing aside her turquoise hair,  _ “if I also take into account that One Shot man and Copic Cat will no longer be pulling from the treasury to fuel their personal projects, I can guess that I have just about reduced our monthly expenditure to 87% of the data crystal budget and 92% of the gold budget.” _

PR0PH37 had brought up some good points Ainz could apply to Nazarick. Not all of Nazarick’s facilities were necessary to be running at all times. Ainz should bring this up in his next meeting with Albedo.

_ “Unfortunately, even though this will keep us afloat, this is not sustainable in the long term. We may need to find allies and establish trade or search for our own sources.” _

This was also a problem that Ainz was experiencing. Data crystals had become a finite source in Nazarick, and this world’s creatures didn’t drop them as YGGDRASIL’s did. Nazarick had instead resorted to obtaining pure raw materials.

_ “Which leads to my next issue. I am currently unable to leave the Tower. Protocol in YGGDRASIL was that the Tower was to always have at least two Generals at any given time. But now that Generals Copic Cat, Shi, Titanium Man, One Shot Man, Towa, Evergreen, and Israfil are indefinitely unavailable, the only General that remains is me. Given that this is a state of emergency, I might write a reform to the protocol, but for now, I will focus on re-establishing the Tower’s defences.” _

Ainz froze. The words ‘unable’ and ‘reform’ echoed in his head. Suddenly Revolved’s existence as a democracy struck him with a different cord. Ainz could do whatever he pleased because he was an Absolute Ruler, but even though she had been consistently voted in, PR0PH37 was technically an elected official. And at least in the old days, elected officials had to follow rules.

_ “What had originally been effective and enticing benefit to to the rank of general in this situation is functionally inadequate. The floor guardians were each designed to be primarily an assistant to each of the generals, and secondarily to defend their floor in their General’s absence. I will now have to take their existing builds and train and repurpose them. Luckily, I know have some time to spare now that I don’t have to mentor the Greenhorns.” _

If Ainz had eyelids, he would have blinked. He had heard rumours that PR0PH37 used to personally guide the guild’s newbie rank, but he kind of assumed that had been propaganda to recruit more players. It appears he was wrong and the rumours were true. He found the image of PR0PH37 taking the time to help low-level players get through their first dungeons extremely endearing.

_ “Day one log over.” _ The hologram froze.

Ainz was startled by how suddenly the log had ended and faked a cough to hide his flinch. Demiurge turned his attention to him. Ainz realized his action might have looked like an attempt to get the demon’s attention. Embarrassed, Ainz stumbled to ask a question.

“So, Demiurge,” He said, “I would like your opinion of PR0PH37.”

“Despite being a demihuman, she does appear to be talented in logistics. I can see that she is quite intelligent, but that was to be expected, as Ainz-sama himself said that he respected her.” Demiurge smiled. “Instead I believe the most interesting detail I have gathered is she doesn’t appear to have established sufficient control over her guild. Perhaps she is unable or unwilling to enforce her will.”

Ainz was a little surprised by Demiurge’s observation. It showed a surprising bit of self-awareness. Demiurge was exhibiting a belief of what 'should' be, and how NPCs in other guilds 'should' act. ‘What did NPCs think of other guild’s NPCs?’ had been a brief thought he once had in passing, but now he was starting to get an idea. 

Thinking back to when they had first found Pockit, Ainz realized that Demiurge had been surprisingly respectful when the NPC had said ‘no’ when his suggestion was against PR0PH37’s orders – something that from an outsider would have normally resulted in threats of violence – but Demiurge had snapped when Pockit was being emotional. 

Ainz guessed that there might be some shared respect that NPCs might have as creations, like a warrior’s honour. A mutual understanding that neither would be able to disobey their creator’s orders, so no attempts to coerce the other would be made.

It was also possible that Demiurge was simply being logical, as Pockit was a robot and would follow their coded instructions regardless of if they were an NPC or not.

Ainz remembered that Demiurge was staring at him expectantly, and ceased his musings.

“Indeed,” He paused, remembering, “however, knowing PR0PH37’s character, it is likely that she was merely being patient. She was never one to rush things unnecessarily.”

Demiurge’s eye’s glinted. Ainz looked at him, expecting the demon to say something, but the demon said nothing else.

“Demiurge, you are dismissed. I want you to gather a team to further investigate the tower for any clues that we might have missed. I will listen to her personal logs alone.”

Demiurge bowed deeply.

“Yes, my lord.”

* * *

Ainz had sent Demiurge away for a few reasons. Firstly, he didn’t know what to expect from PR0PH37’s diary. PR0PH37 was a woman. A woman that claimed in the official log that all attempts to leave the game had failed. Ainz remembered how he attempted and failed to forcefully leave the game when he first arrived, and if PR0PH37 mentioned a similar kind of attempt while Ainz was with Demiurge, Ainz would have felt incredibly embarrassed.

The second reason was simply to protect her privacy. The very act of looking at the contents woman’s diary felt perverse, and he had only been given permission indirectly. Demiurge had technically been given none. 

And lastly, PR0PH37 might say something that could reveal the true nation of players. Ainz had worked hard to reach a point that he felt secure of the floor guardian’s loyalty. A single off phrase from PR0PH37 might shatter all that to pieces. It was a risk that he couldn’t take.

After checking that the logs were in chronological order and the next entry to be played was a diary entry, Ainz played the next entry.

This time PR0PH37’s screens had been dismissed and were now floating behind her. She was now sitting on some invisible surface. Her hands were now firmly grasping at her hair.

_ “Oh god, what did I get myself into?!” _ PR0PH37’s voice was no longer the calm unshakable force that Ainz was used to hearing from her. It was a high whine.  _ “All I did was stay back to double-check itinerary. Sure I ignored the maintenance warnings! But in my defence, I thought I would be forcibly removed from the game, not **this**!” _

Ainz’ jaw dropped. She just seemed so… normal. This was a normal reaction to being dropped in the New World. This was  _ his reaction _ to being dropped in the new world. Well, his reaction before his racial kicked in. 

_ “They call me prophet because I plan so far ahead it's like I can see the future but clearly I did not see or plan for this,”  _ PR0PH37 said with a half-hearted chuckle.

_ “I have no clue what’s going on, I wish Copic Cat was here.” _ PR0PH37 flinched as the words left her mouth.  _ “ **Oh god** , I wish Copic Cat was here. I really am losing it.” _

Well, from what Ainz knew of Copic Cat, that statement wasn’t too harsh. Copic Cat was unphased in any situation. Because Copic Cat was always the same; Bat. Shit. Crazy. I force of unstoppable chaos with just enough intelligence to make Ulbert rant for hours about how he didn’t understand how his fur had been dyed pink in the middle of combat.

Copic Cat was a headache. 

_ “Maybe I should just go to bed. The NPCs keep saying I look tired. Talking. That might take a bit to get used to. I mean it's great that I don’t need to inspect inventory myself anymore, but if I’m honest I kinda enjoyed being able to do my work in silence.” _ PR0PH37 smiled weakly. Ainz had to admit, she did look considerably more tired than she had in the official log.  _ “I am the elected ruler of thousands of NPCs now. I mean, sure we had a few hundred members, but most of them were barely active, and none of them looked at me quite like this. They expect me to have the answer to everything. Who does?” _

PR0PH37 flicked her wrist and the recording stopped. She was just like him, Ainz realized. They could have been friends. Ainz liked the idea of that. Even if she wasn’t a member of Ainz Ooal Gown, having someone else around that understood what he was going through would be wonderful.


End file.
